


Super Reunion

by dippity_dip_dipperson



Category: South Park, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Coon and Friends - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Farting, Freedom Pals - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Possible Spoilers, Post-Game, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Roughhousing, Sex, Smut, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, also cartman is still sort of an immature prick, but that's what makes him cartman and that's why we love him, fem!reader - Freeform, i need me some more possessive kenny in my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippity_dip_dipperson/pseuds/dippity_dip_dipperson
Summary: I have no idea how far into this I'll go I just need to get it out of my system





	1. Set in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how far into this I'll go I just need to get it out of my system

You lay awake that night, like so many other nights. Even with your boyfriend laying beside you fast asleep, you feel like something is missing. Without thinking, you grab your phone. Opening the app store, all you have to type in is the letter C, and the app you're looking for pops up. You've done this so many nights already, that it's always the first one in the recommended list. Coonstagram. Like other nights before, your thumb hovers over the download button. Only tonight is different. Tonight, after only a moment's hesitation, you press it. Glancing at your boyfriend with a smile, a weight lifts from your chest. This is it. This is what you've been missing, after all these years.

Quietly, you stand up from your bed and go to your closet. After a bit of rummaging, you find it. A box, tucked away back in the corner, labeled "Freedom Pals". You pull out your old costume, which obviously won't fit you after 12 years, but you smile anyway. Glancing back at your still sleeping boyfriend, you pull out the next costume, and a fond memory comes back to you.

_"You picked a fight with the wrong immortal 4th grader." You glanced at Mysterion beside you as he punched the daylights out of the 6th grader, stifling a laugh when the bully ran away crying. Mysterion turned his attention toward you, and you could've sworn you saw a smile pass briefly across his features. Clearing your throat, you turn your attention toward the 6th grader currently pissing in a balloon, ignoring the heat creeping up in your cheeks. As soon as he pulls his arm back to launch the balloon, you leap into action, calling on your powers and unleashing a fart powerful enough to stop time, giving you valuable seconds to go up to the boy and land as many punches as you can before time resumes as normal. The boy falls on his ass before running away, and through the cheering of your fellow Freedom Pals you hear Mysterion's voice again. "Retribution, but with inclusion." You glance at him again, and your chest starts feeling weird when you see that he's giving you a full, real smile this time._

A chiming sound from your phone brings you back to reality. You glance between the Mysterion costume and its former owner, sleeping in your bed, before getting up to grab your phone. The sound was to notify you that the Coonstagram app was now redownloaded onto your phone. Quickly, you made your way down to the basement, the two costumes and your phone in hand. Once in the basement, you flipped the lights on, seating yourself in front of your sewing machine with a box of materials next to you. Then, with a sigh, you grabbed your phone, signing back in to your old Coonstagram account. Luckily, everything was still there, and you allowed yourself a moment to go back through all of the selfies you took with everyone as a child. Then you came across your old character sheet.

It was then that you began typing out your message. A message to all Freedom Pals, sent as a group text. You could only hope that they would all see it and respond.

**Attention, all Freedom Pals. It is time. We must reunite, for reasons that I cannot go into detail on at the moment. As soon as you see this, contact me. It is of utmost importance that I hear from you all soon.**

**-Buttlord**

You hit the send button, and immediately went to work, grabbing all the necessary materials from the box for your creations. You started with yours first, laying your old costume to the side as a reference. Hours passed, and finally, it was done. Feeling triumphant for but a moment, you folded your new costume neatly and placed it atop your old one, immediately laying Mysterion's costume out on top of that one so you could get to work yet again. You could feel the sweet tendrils of drowsiness creeping into your brain, but you couldn't stop. Not now. You were in the zone, and couldn't rest until you completed your task. Pulling out the darker materials required for your boyfriend's costume, you continued on your mission, refusing to let sleep take you over. Eventually though, a few more hours passed, and the sewing portion of the job was done. All that was left now was the signature question mark, which you made out of green craft foam and attached to the hood of the costume with some glue and a thin but sturdy wire. Then, without notice, you were out. Sleep had finally taken you as its victim, but it was necessary. The great Buttlord couldn't function properly with no sleep, right?

Hours later, the sun rose, and with it, Kenny. He saw that you were not in bed, and noticed the flashing light on his phone, signaling a new text message. Still groggy, he checked his phone first, certain that you were just in the bathroom. What he saw just led to more confusion. Multiple texts in one thread, from all of his old friends. He quickly scrolled to the top, starting with the mass text you had sent out hours before, and everything slowly became clear as he read through everyone else's growing confusion.

**Kyle: (Y/N)? Is this serious?  
Clyde: Yes! Mosquito shall return!  
Butters: Chaos will reign once again! Mwahahaha!  
Craig: You guys aren't really serious about this, are you?  
Tweek: Oh come on Craig! It'll be fun!  
Fatass: Oh my god, will you assholes stop blowing up my phone? It's too early in the fucking morning for this shit!  
Kyle: Fuck off Cartman, you're just still mad we came back together as Freedom Pals and disbanded Coon and Friends  
Fatass: No I'm not! Fuck off you fucking Jew!  
Wendy: You guys, this might actually be a lot of fun! (Y/N) might have something in mind for Halloween! It is next week after all, maybe she was planning on a group costume or something? I already talked with Stan and he's on board  
Stan: Yeah, you know, I kinda miss Toolshed  
Scott: Oh! I'll start making my costume right now!  
Fatass: Fuck all you guys, I'm not doing this shit, it's fucking stupid  
Craig: Whatever fatass, we all know you'll show up anyway. Just go work on your costume, lord knows you won't be able to fit in your old one. Just make sure you use some super stretchy fabric**

From there the conversation went downhill, everyone seemingly trying to egg Cartman on until he agreed to meet up and believed it was somehow his idea. Kenny shook his head and sat his phone down, muting the conversation before making his way through the house to find you. Judging by that whole mess of texts, you were bound to be working on something in the basement. Sure enough, that's exactly where he found you, draped over your sewing table with the new and improved Mysterion costume held loosely in your hands. With a glance, he saw your new finished costume as well, folded neatly under the old Mysterion costume, and smiled.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to you, draping both new costumes over his shoulder, and carefully picked you up bridal style, carrying you up the stairs from the basement and then up the other set of stairs leading to the 2nd floor, where your bedroom was located. Once he got to your shared room, rather than just laying you down on the bed, he held you close as he crawled slowly into bed, cradling you to his chest with a smile as you nuzzled into him in your sleep. Soon, he found himself drifting back off as well, leaving both costumes lying at the foot of the bed.

Mysterion and Buttlord will return.

...after they've had their rest.


	2. Mysterion's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has an idea for his new costume and it leads to some fun time with the hero Mysterion

You wake up slowly, unwilling to open your eyes as you stretch and groan. Upon stretching out though, you notice that you're wrapped in Kenny's arms, and you look up at him, smiling at how peaceful he looks in his sleep. _So different from the boy I met all those years ago..._ you think to yourself, running your fingers through his hair. He mumbles in his sleep and leans into your touch. Slowly, you pull your hand away and yawn, looking around for your phone. You don't see it on your nightstand, so you start looking around on the bed, thinking maybe you had fallen asleep while using it and lost it in the covers. Instead though, your eyes land on the two costumes laying at the foot of the bed, and you remember the events of the night before. _I guess he found me in the basement and brought me back up here._ You look at him again with a fond smile, and place a tender kiss on his cheek before carefully climbing out of bed. "Not sure what I did to deserve you, Ken... But I'm so glad you're mine."

You leave the room quickly, failing to notice that, even though you barely whispered it, Kenny heard what you said and smiled as he watched you leave. He thought about following you, but then a better idea came to mind, and he quickly set to work changing out of his pajamas and into his new Mysterion costume.

Once you made it down to the basement, you grabbed your phone from beside your sewing machine and started going through the string of messages as you walked up the stairs out of the basement. Everyone seemed to be on board, before the conversation dissolved into Cartman arguing with just about everyone in the thread about anything and everything. One text in particular sent you into a giggling fit, something about Butters getting laid before Cartman, and it was fucking done from there. Cartman was sending text after text of all sorts of swears and slurs, barely giving anyone a chance to respond. Not that anyone cared enough to. Their ultimate goal had been achieved, and most of them seemed content to just sit and watch him have a complete meltdown through text.

When you made it up the stairs to the first floor, you made a detour to the kitchen before heading back upstairs. It was already almost noon, so you let your dog, Sparta, out in the backyard to do his business as you set to making something simple for breakfast/lunch. Too tired to actually cook anything, you grabbed some pop tarts and popped them in the toaster. While those were warming up, you poured two glasses of milk while you watched your big fluffy black mutt bound around in the backyard, probably chasing after a squirrel. Shaking your head, you opened the door and called him back inside, failing to move out of the doorway in time. Within seconds, he had run and leapt at you, knocking you back on your ass and standing over you with his usual dopey look. "Jesus Christ Sparta! Calm down you little shit!" You were laughing as you shoved the beast off of you, and you gave him a milk bone before shutting the door and carefully making your way upstairs with your pop tarts and glasses of milk.

"Ken? You awake? I know it's not much, but I made some... Pop tarts..." You look around as you open your bedroom door, confused by the fact that your boyfriend, and his new costume, are nowhere to be found. "Kenny?" You start to speak a little louder as you sit the plate and glasses down on your nightstand. "Are you in the bathroom or something?" Before you can turn to make your way out to the bathroom, however, you hear the bedroom door slam shut, and you nearly jump out of your skin before turning around quickly.

"Fucking Hell Kenny! You scared the shit outta m-" You stop short as you're suddenly pinned against the wall, each of Kenny's hands on either side of your head as he bends down just a bit to look in your eyes, his entire form dark due to his new costume and the current lack of lighting in your room. His gaze is piercing, and your heart starts hammering in your chest. "K-Kenny? What are you- Mmm!" He cuts you off yet again, but this time by placing his lips against yours in a firm kiss. When he pulls away, he speaks in a low, gravelly voice.

"Mysterion has had his eyes on you for some time now, citizen." You swallow hard and bite your bottom lip, trembling slightly as you look up at him. "I think it's about time I take what I want. What do you think?" He tilts his head slightly and begins to lean in again, going for another kiss, but stopping just before his lips brush against yours, making you groan pitifully. "Well?" His voice is still deep, but softer, and the way his breath ghosts over your lips sends shivers down your spine and you nod quickly. With that, his lips are crushing yours hungrily, and you can only moan as you return the kiss, gripping at his cape and melting in his arms. One hand is placed on your lower back, holding you firmly against him, and the other is tangled in your hair, tugging at it just the way you like, causing you to gasp. He takes that moment to prod his tongue against yours, both of you groaning at the contact, and you feel both of his hands on your ass now, squeezing and massaging it as he lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist, and he pins you to the wall, quickly using his now freed hands to lift your shirt off, humming in appreciation when sees you're not wearing a bra.

"Looks like you were just waiting for Mysterion to fuck you, weren't you?" He had talked dirty to you before, and you always loved it, but this time it was just that much more intense with the way he was speaking, that low demanding tone making heat gather between your legs and in your belly. Keeping his gloves on, he grabs one breast in each hand and squeezes as he leans in, biting down on your neck and sucking hard enough to bruise. Between the biting on your neck and the squeezing and prodding of your breasts, you were a squirming mess, which was exactly where Mysterion wanted you. You knew it, because you could feel him prodding at you, rock hard and ready to go. With a smirk, you looked in his eyes as you started grinding against him, and you saw surprise flash briefly across his face as he failed to contain a moan, the friction unexpected but definitely welcome. He regained his composure quickly though, and growled lowly at you, a warning, before tossing you onto the bed.

"Not yet. I'm taking care of you first." Before you can question him, he yanks your pants and panties off, leaving you completely bare before him. The air hits your already slick folds and you shiver, biting your lip as you watch him. He doesn't look at you though, not yet. He just stares between your legs for a moment, only looking at you after he licks his lips, making you blush. You can only watch in anticipation as he slowly removes his right glove, tossing it to the bed beside you before pulling you closer to the edge of the bed, hooking both of your legs over his shoulders, never breaking eye contact with you. Not even as he slowly inserts two fingers inside of you, continuing to watch your face as your head tilts back, eyes closed while bliss washes over you. He begins slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you, his erection throbbing with need as you continuously moan for him.

"F-Fuck, Kenny..." He suddenly stops, and you quickly correct yourself. "M-Mysterion! Oh fuck, Mysterion... Please..." You look down and see him smirk before he starts pumping his fingers again, his pace faster now, and you let your head fall back again with a groan as your hands find their way into his hair, pushing his hood down. Soon he's fucking his fingers into you hard and fast, and just when you think you can't take anymore, you can feel his tongue teasingly brushing over your clit, making you jump. "Fuck! Oh fuck Mysterion please don't stop oh my god," you feel him smirk against you and his lips close around the tight bundle of nerves, getting a good hold on it before he begins sucking, and your back arches high while your hips buck involuntarily against him, the name Mysterion falling from your lips repeatedly amidst your pleasured moans as you sporadically tug on his hair, making him hiss and groan in pleasure. Your voice begins to raise in pitch as you feel yourself starting to unravel, the sensations of his mouth on your clit and his fingers fucking you relentlessly becoming too much. "Fuck, I'm- I'm gonna-" He moans against you in response, and the vibrations push you over the edge, your entire body clenching as your thighs tremble against his head and your grip tightens in his hair.

After he's sure your orgasm is done, he pulls his hood back on and crawls over you, simply watching as you stare up at him, panting and dazed with a smile plastered on your face. "Fuck, you're gorgeous..." You simply blush and shake your head, still smiling. He grabs one of your wrists and pins it above you on the bed, using his other hand to caress your face and brush his thumb over your cheek, and you look up at him. "I mean it," he leans down and kisses your forehead, "you are absolutely beautiful," he kisses you passionately, "and you're all fucking mine." With that he leans down and bites your neck again, marking you again to match the other side, and you moan weakly under him.

"Ah... Fuck me, Mysterion..." He smirks as you whimper under him and sits up, kneeling between your legs as he starts pulling his pants down, so that the only thing covering his erection was his underwear.

"With pleasure." He chuckles when he sees you staring and biting your lip, going as slowly as he can pulling his underwear down. Just when he's about to be fully exposed, he sees you reaching for the condoms in his nightstand and grabs your wrist, stopping you. When you give him a confused look, he smiles, his face softer now as he speaks. "Mysterion's ready to continue his legacy now... If you're ok with it too." Your reaction is one of confliction, smiling and tearing up because this was something you had been talking to him about for a while, and trying not to laugh because of the circumstances and the way he said it. Before he can take your reaction the wrong way, you pull him down on you and kiss him deeply, keeping your arms around his neck as you smile up at him and nod.

"I am 110% ok with that." His smile is soft for a moment as he kisses you tenderly, before sitting back up and pulling his underwear the rest of the way down, the gentle smile replaced with the smirk from before. _Fuck me, that'll never stop being hot._ You look from his member up to his face, feeling your face burn as you do so, and shake your hips slightly, trying to entice him. "Will you please just fuck me now...?" His smirk only grows as he leans down over you, positioning himself at your entrance.

"Alright babe, but just know, I'm not gonna hold back." The tone in his voice makes you shiver, and before you can respond you feel him slowly rubbing up and down over your folds, making himself slick before slowly pushing the head in. You inhale sharply but softly, biting your lip and looking up at him through your eyelashes, the way you know he likes. It has the desired effect, and he thrusts himself inside you with a groan, pushing until he's completely buried inside you. The sudden full feeling is enough to make you moan, absolutely loving the way you seem to fit just perfectly around him. "F-Fuck you're so tight... And soft... Fucking hell..." He looks into your eyes with that piercing gaze again, panting as just a bit of sweat starts forming on his exposed skin.

With a quiet moan and without breaking eye contact, you push his shirt up to expose his chest, his stomach thin but slightly toned, the muscles taught under your hands as you gently drag your nails down his chest and stomach, and in response he pulls out almost completely before thrusting back in. Your back arches and his name leaves your lips as a low groan, and you grab a fistful of his hair to pull him down into a passionate kiss, quickly flicking your tongue across his lips before pulling back just enough to look up into his eyes.

"Just fucking take me already, dammit."

Without warning he's biting down on your neck, in that perfect spot where your shoulder and neck meet, and you all but scream out for him as he begins thrusting into you at a feverish pace, his hands grasping at your hips hard enough to bruise, his body smacking into yours hard enough to make the bed creak beneath you and the headboard thump against the wall. There's so much, so much going on at once, and you lose yourself to the pleasure, not giving a fuck that you won't be able to walk right for a good minute. Just when you think he's gonna break skin, he releases your neck and pants against the new bruise as he fucks you relentlessly. "Dammit (Y/N), you're so good, so FUCKING good, I can't get enough of you holy SHIT." His voice is wavering now, filled with pleasure as he slowly loses control, and it only makes the praise even better for you. You can only respond with moans and screams, panting his name when you can, and you can feel that coil tightening up inside of you again.

"Fuck, Mysterion I- Ah FUCK! I'm gonna... Hnnnngg I'm gonna c-cum again! Fuck!" His lips meet yours in a sloppy kiss and you yank his hood off, fumbling with his mask before finally pulling it off, tangling your hands in his hair as you hold him close with his forehead pressed against yours.

"I know babe, fuck! Jesus (Y/N), so fucking good, cum for me, I'll be right there with you." Your knees are pressed against his ribs now as you squeeze him between your legs, your body tensing and toes curling as you feel your climax building, before finally releasing. Your hands tighten in his hair as you cry out his name, and the feeling of your walls tightening around him pushes him over the edge right after you, his warmth spreading inside of you as he groans your name and presses his face against your neck, hunched over you and trembling as you both ride out your orgasms together, until you finally go limp together. He lays comfortably on top of you, nuzzling his face into your neck, and there's a dazed smile on your face as you help him fully undress. Once the entire costume is off and discarded on the floor, he rolls over and pulls you on top of him, shivering slightly when he pulls out and you feel just a little something ooze out of you. Content, you sigh and rest your head on his chest, smiling at the sound of his heart beating while you trail your fingers over his chest and he plays with your hair. 

After a few more moments of silence, you giggle and pull the cover up over the both of you. "Damn, I would've made those costumes sooner if I knew this would happen." You hear him chuckle before feeling him kiss the top of your head, and you look up at him, chin resting on your arms as they cross over his chest. "I really do love you Kenny, so damn much. Don't ever doubt or forget that." He hums softly and smiles, continuing to play with your hair as he speaks.

"I love you too (Y/N), you big sappy dork, more than you can imagine. I don't know where I'd be without you." You lean up and kiss him, tender and warm, both of you smiling into the kiss. You had no problems spending the rest of the day like this.

Then you heard a loud hammering on the door downstairs, followed by a certain fatass shouting loudly enough to be heard from the 2nd floor, and you both groaned in unison.

"Fucking Cartman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash please ignore me TTwTT


	3. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman visits, and he's still an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is getting way more attention than I thought it would and people actually enjoy it? In any case I'm glad someone out there likes reading this as much as I do writing it so here ya go!

"Why do we still live two houses down from that fatass?" Kenny groans and you hide a laugh, stretching and kissing his cheek before sitting up, straddling his hips.

"Because my parents basically gave me this house when they moved out of South Park, and you know Cartman's fat ass is too lazy to deal with moving out." You shrug and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose like he's fighting off a headache. "Oh come on, Ken. He's an asshole but he's still our friend. Plus, at least Butters is still living next door as sort of a buffer." He looks up at you, one eyebrow raised, but you just smile at him. "Anyway, let me just throw some clothes on and I'll deal with him, alright? I'm the one that texted everyone in the first place anyway." Before he can respond, you kiss him quickly and get up, stretching out your slightly aching body before grabbing some sweatpants and one of Kenny's shirts, throwing them on quickly without bothering to grab a bra or pair of panties. Kenny notices this, and sits up quickly, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'll be down there soon. Just gotta get dressed and clean up. I'll try not to leave you down there alone with him for too long." You roll your eyes and smile back at him, standing in the doorway now.

"Nothing's gonna happen babe, I promise. But I understand. And once he's in and shuts up I'll start making something for lunch, since it's already noon anyway." He nods and smiles at you, and you blow him a kiss before leaving the doorway, walking down the hallway and to the stairs. As you get to the first step though, an idea strikes you, and you shout up to Kenny as you make your way downstairs, "Oh! I could invite everyone over tonight and we could cook out on the grill!" You aren't able to hear his response, his voice muffled from so far away, and you smile to yourself. 

_Maybe I could get the fire pit going and we could roast marshmallows after we eat._ With that thought the pounding on the door starts again, and you can hear Cartman more clearly now that you're closer. "Jesus fucking Christ, you assholes blow my phone up at way-too-fucking-early in the morning and now you won't answer your door? Fucking douchebags." You groan inwardly and roll your head to the sides, popping your neck and letting out a deep breath before placing your hand on the doorknob. In one swift movement, you unlock the door and swing it open, your hand staying on the doorknob while your other hand finds its place on your hip.

"Cartman, shut the hell up and get your ass in here." You nod your head toward your living room and watch as he stomps in, grumbling the whole way. "Christ dude, you live two houses down and THIS is what it takes to have any sort of contact with you?" Your tone is harsh, but this is normal for you and your friends. You're all assholes to each other just for the sake of it, knowing no one means any REAL harm by any of it. Right?

"You really think I wanna hang out with you assholes? And what the fuck is up with this 'Freedom Pals' bullshit all of a sudden?" Shutting the front door, you smirk at the sarcastic tone he takes when he says 'Freedom Pals' and turn to face him, your back against the door and your arms crossed over your chest.

"Ah, always such a pleasure to see you, fatass." Your grin widens and you struggle not to laugh.

"Don't call me a fuckin' fatass you fuckin' bitch!" He's pissed off, as usual, but you can tell he's glad to be there. Holding your hands up in a sign of surrender, you smile and shrug, not wanting to point it out and risk him leaving already.

"Whatever dude, just sit your ass down somewhere while I pull something together for lunch, Kenny'll be down here soon." Once he plops down on the couch, scowl still present on his face, you toss the remote at him and gesture to the TV. "Feel free to watch TV while you wait, I'm pretty sure Terrance and Phillip is on right now." He doesn't respond though, he's just squinting and staring at you. "The hell dude? Are you fucking brain-dead?"

"What the shit happened to your neck?" His question catches you off-guard and you stumble, blushing and clearing your throat before quickly composing yourself, smirking and waggling your eyebrows when you talk, exaggerating it as much as you can.

"Oh, my old friend Mysterion paid me a 'special visit' this morning, wink wink." He immediately gags and throws one of the pillows on the couch at you, making you bust out laughing as it barely skims past your side and onto the kitchen floor.

"Oh my fucking god, you fucking skank! You're so gross!" You laugh harder and duck into the kitchen right as another pillow zooms past, right where your head just was. Giggling to yourself, you grab both pillows and toss them back into the living room before setting to work in the kitchen, eventually hearing Terrence and Phillip from the living room while you cook. You feel particularly lazy that day, so you just pull out some bread and cheese, along with a frying pan and a little butter, opting to just do a couple of quick grilled cheese sandwiches. About halfway through the second sandwich, you hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and look over to the side to see Kenny sneaking down. When he makes eye contact with you, he holds a finger up to his lips and you give him a thumbs up, biting your lip to keep from laughing.

He sneaks up right behind Cartman, who's now too busy laughing at the TV to notice the impending doom creeping up behind him, and just when you start wondering what he's gonna do, he turns around and bends with his ass right behind Cartman's head, pulling his pants down and giving you a thumb's up accompanied by a huge grin. Your eyes widen, and right after he pulls his pants down, he lets out one of the worst farts you've ever heard from him. After that, the whole scene seems to be in slow motion for you as you watch. You can see the exact moment of realization on Cartman's face, followed immediately with a look of absolute disgust as he gags, and Kenny's got his pants pulled back up now as he doubles over laughing, clutching his gut.

When you look back over to Cartman, he's standing up and glaring at Kenny, his eyes slowly squinting as Kenny fully stands up, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. You see something shift in Cartman's expression, and before you can say anything, he's thrown the first thing he has access to, which would be the tv remote, right at Kenny's head. Luckily, your boyfriend's reflexes kick in and he ducks, just barely dodging the remote as it goes flying past and lodges itself into the wall. Everyone stops then, eyes all going to the decently sized hole that's appeared in the wall now, and you're the first one to speak with an exasperated sigh, dragging your hands down the sides of your face.

"Jesus Christ, all of you are fucking morons."


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few days after Cartman's visit, and everyone is planning to meet in front of the mall on Halloween night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started thinking about it and I really wanted to at least sketch the selfie they take together, so that's what the image is. I made her look like how I imagine her but obviously she looks however you, the reader, want her to look (also I used the Arachnix costume because that's my favorite one in the game)

"Oh man, this is gonna be so cool!" You grin and look yourself over in the mirror, turning to look at your outfit from all angles. You had greatly modified the look from the original outfit while keeping true to the base design, and it came out even better than you had hoped. Rather than a white sleeveless hoodie with a spider on the front and some basic black pants, paired with a purple eye mask and purple mesh sleeves, you made this costume a 2-piece outfit made with spandex. The white material hugs you in all the right places, accentuating all of your curves, and the shirt stops just above your belly button, showing off the flat stomach underneath. With it, you have purple fingerless gloves, and zip-up boots in the same shade that go halfway up your shins. The spider on your chest is now a solid purple, darker than your gloves and boots, and all 8 legs of it reach up to your shoulders and down your arms, creating a webbed pattern similar to the mesh sleeves you originally wore with the costume as a kid. The same webbed design could be seen going up the legs, and fading out halfway up the thighs.

With a broad smile, you pull the attached hood up over your head, but not before donning the purple eye mask, one of the only things about the original outfit that stayed exactly the same. You then grab your phone and send out another mass text, making sure everyone is still meeting up in front of the mall at 7. Everyone replied with some sort of acknowledgement, and you slipped your phone into the mostly hidden pocket you had sewn into the seat of the pants. Checking yourself once more in the mirror, you noticed a dark figure standing in your doorway before he began to speak.

"Damn babe, you look fucking good in spandex." You smirk at at the gravelly sound of his voice, and make a show of stretching your arms up above your head, making sure your ass juts out just a tad as your shirt pulls up to just below your chest.

"Well I'm glad you like it, Mysterion. I could say the same about you though." You turn and start walking towards him, noticing the way his eyes take you in hungrily as your hips sway. "We've got about 30 minutes before we have to meet up with everyone," you whisper as you place your hands flat on his chest, looking up at him through your lashes and biting your lip. "You thinking what I'm thinking...?" You see his lips twitch into a sexy half-smirk before he's kissing you, his lips rough and commanding against yours as he squeezes at your ass with both hands.

"If what you're thinking is me pinning you against the wall and fucking the shit out of you," he growls as he moves his lips down to your neck, "then the answer is yes." Moaning quietly, you snake one hand up into his hood without knocking it off and grab his hair at the nape of his neck, and he responds with a low growl before biting your neck hard. As you gasp, he lifts you by your ass and you wrap your legs around his waist as he pins you against the wall right next to the bedroom door, and you start working your pants and panties down your hips, unable to get them past your mid-thigh.

"Fuck, hold on babe, can't get my pants off like this." You squirm impatiently against him as he pulls his own pants down, his fully erect cock springing free as he kisses and nips at your neck, one hand gripping your breast while he grabs himself with the other.

"This is more than enough, trust me," he rumbles against your neck before you feel him push you down the wall just a bit, enough to feel him rubbing the head of his erection between your lips before sliding inside, easily pushing in all the way to the hilt. You moan lowly and brace yourself against the wall, and with your knees pushed almost completely against your chest it feels as though he's in even deeper than usual. He seems to be enjoying the fairly new position too, as he starts thrusting hard and fast almost immediately. Your hands start to slip down the wall so you wrap your arms around his neck, leaning your head back against the wall and moaning loudly as he grunts and pants into your ear.

"Touch yourself, be a good girl and make yourself cum for me," his voice is thick and heavy, and it sends chills down your spine. You gladly do as he says, keeping one arm over his shoulder while you slowly move your other hand down between your bodies, finding your clit easily and giving yourself the friction you need, rubbing yourself quickly enough to keep in time with his thrusts. "Fuck baby girl, just like that... I wanna feel you cum all over my cock." His words send chills all over your body, and you can already feel yourself getting close as you cry out for him.

"Fuck, K-Kenny..." Your voice is trembling, he can hear and feel you starting to come loose, and he kisses you roughly, muffling your moans as the kiss pushes you over the edge. The sudden heat and tightening of your walls around him causes him to follow soon after you, and he lets out your name in a shuddering groan as he spasms into you, filling you until it oozes out around his cock and drips to the floor.

"Fuck, (Y/N)... You're so fucking good... Every time..." You let out a content sigh and nuzzle your face into his neck, your panting and heartbeat slowing down as he leans into you, holding you close.

"So are you Kenny... Holy shit..." He chuckles and kisses your neck before turning and walking toward the bed with you, setting you down on the edge of the bed so he can help you pull your clothes back up. With a dazed smile, you wobble a bit as you stand up to help him do the same. "So, we've got 13 minutes left now." You clear your throat and look in the mirror to adjust your mask, unable to stop smiling or hide the blush on your cheeks. "Wanna head on out and get there early?" Looking in the mirror you see Kenny come up behind you, resting his chin on your shoulder as he smiles at you through the reflection.

"Sure babe, but I wanna do something first." You tilt your head a bit, confused, before he pulls out his phone and holds it out in front of the both of you. "I don't think Buttlord and Mysterion ever got a proper selfie together." You chuckle and nod, your smile wide as he opens up the Coonstagram app, which you had finally convinced him to download the day before. Looking at yourselves on the screen, you let your faces settle into more serious expressions, his face going to the classic no-nonsense Mysterion look, while you cock one eyebrow and only slightly turn your face away from the camera.

Right as he hits the button to take the picture though, he turns his head toward yours, almost hovering over you protectively as he looks at the camera from the corner of his eye.

You were about to complain about him moving before taking the picture, but you stop when you see the result. As he adds a dark filter over the picture, you decide you like it better that way, and you can't stop the smile on your face when you see the caption he posts it with. _"Ready for a night of crime-fighting with the best partner a hero could ask for."_

"Alright, let's go Buttlord. It's up to us to make Halloween safe for all the Trick or Treaters out there." You smile at him and nod before matching his serious look, easily slipping into your superhero persona. He then goes to open the window and starts climbing out, making his way up to the roof. For a moment, you hesitate, and you look up at him on the roof while leaning out the window.

"Hey, are you sure we'll be ok travelling over rooftops like we used to? I feel like we'll be easier to notice now that we're older." Mysterion looks down at you from his crouching position, speaking lowly, and you can just barely hear him.

"Barbrady was a dunce when we were kids, do you really think he's any smarter now in his senile old age?" You shake your head and start climbing out after him, kicking the window shut before climbing up to the roof easily, standing beside him as you both watch all the kids running around in their costumes below. After a moment of watching a couple of kids dressed up as Terrance and Phillip farting on each other and laughing about it, you and Mysterion start making your way toward the mall, travelling across the rooftops silently in the night.


End file.
